Phantoms
by Lord Nitro
Summary: Love and Jealousy is in the air, what happens when Hatred is added? Find out!
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**Riku's P.O.V**

"Hurry up Xemnas! We're going to be late, _again_!" My name is Riku Syvix, I have three brothers. My older brother Xemnas, and my little brothers Zynva and Oyjai. Xemnas is Sixteen, I'm fourteen and my twin little brothers Zynva and Oyjai are Three. Xemnas, finally came out of the bathroom, he obviously was styling his hair. He chuckled. "What's so funny?" I asked impulsively. "Nothing" He replied. "Let's go!" Xemnas raced to his Car, and we all hopped in.

**Xemnas's P.O.V**

My brothers have absolutely no recognition of true beauty. Plus, I have to look good for Saix. "Hurry up Xemnas! We're going to be late, _again_!" I heard Riku yell. I decided he was right. I finished my Hair and came out. Riku looked like he was about to foam in anger, I chuckled. "Nothing" I replied. I then raced to my car, dropped off Zynva and Oyjai at their Daycare, then me and Riku when to our High School: Xyn Academy.

**Sora's P.O.V**

"I still don't see why you like Axel! Roxas, he's a total jerk." I replied to my twin. "You like that Riku Syvix, and he's kind of a jerk himself! But I don't judge!" He whispered hoarsely. I really hate him sometimes. "Fine, I'll let you be." I guess he's right, but it's different, Riku is unique. And he's not a hot head.


	2. Chapter 1: I said sorry!

**Riku's P.O.V**

Xemnas really is an idiot sometimes. "So, Xemnas, you going to see Saix today?" I asked nonchalantly intending on teasing my brother. He then started blushing furiously, though I pretended not to notice. "Why do you ask, Riku?" He replied, obviously hiding something. "Because I can hear you muttering the phrase "My Saixy Waixy will not be in Marluxia's grasp!" again and again. And it is creeping me out so stop it." I said with a smirk. His jaw dropped, and I just groaned. The rest of our ride was in silence.

"Hey Riku!" Oh crap. Sora's seen me. I've been trying to avoid him after _IT _happened. Sure we used to be best friends. Hell, we were DATING, but, honestly, after something like that? I can't be with him anymore. I decided on rushing past him as fast as I could. I knew it hurt him, but, he hurt me even more. When I got to my locker I quickly crammed in my combination then jammed my stuff in. I then went to my home room and sat in my desk.

Professor Ursula was planning class. I'm glad we don't have Maleficent for our Home Room. "So, Prof, how was your break?" I asked. "Not so good, I got a cold and none of my spells could fix it, and Nurse Selphie was busy dealing with that idiot Larxene and Xaldin." She did look worse. I smiled a little bit, Larxene and Xaldin had been fighting ever since they got here. I'm not surprised if Selphie attempted to get them expelled. "Yeah, did you hear about the new kid? Uh, Marluxia yeah. Rumor's says he beat up Maleficent's little brother once."

I tried to contain my laughter. Maleficent is a new teacher, but, her little brother has been here longer and has Hercules as a teacher instead of Maleficent. But I was the one who initiated the fight and spread the rumor. "Hmm? Oh yes, I heard about that. Nurse Selphie had to call an ambulance because the wounds were so extreme. Now if you'll excuse me Mr Syvix, I enjoy chatting with you, but, class is starting." True enough, students just started pouring in, Zexion, Demyx, Lexaeus and Xion surrounded a very injured Xaldin from Larxene who sat next to me. I was curious until I saw the New Kid, Marluxia, came and sat In front of her…that's why heh.

**Sora's P.O.V**

"Why won't Riku talk to me Roxas?" I whispered to my twin as we walked to our class after we put our stuff in our lockers. "Well I don't know Sora, maybe because yo-" Roxas started, but I cut him off. "I did NOT do that. You know what happened! And Leon was there, and so was Cloud. It's not my fault!" I whispered angrily. I was so mad at him!


	3. Chapter 2: Glew Glew

**Fyi, Oyjai is the Smart Twin, and Zynva is the loveable Stupid Twin.**

**Sora's P.O.V**

Man, Professor Ursula seemed in a bad mood. Luckily I decided to head to the Cafeteria with Roxas, Tidus and Vexen. Ironically out of all of us, Vexen was the chattiest of us all. We met up with Saix, Oogie Boogie, Hayner, Pence and Marluxia's sister Jennifer. It's a custom in this school that the first class(as some call, Prime Time), did not have to be in the home-room. Oogie can be creepy, he always wears a cloak, and due to school rules, we don't see that creepy hood. He's got Orange Hair, a missing tooth and a little pimple on his chin.

"So anyway, naturally I told Larxene, and she started Foaming, and the foam was black!" Jennifer exclaimed. She is such a lowly gossip. "Interesting, you didn't happen to obtain a sample of the foam, did you Jennifer?" Vexen replied, he looked, sincerely interested. "Gross man!" Hayner mumbled, Pence just laughed. "Why actually, I did in fact collect some of the Foam for you Vexen. I'll give it to you." As soon as she said that she had a devious smile. But she showed us a plastic baggy with Black Foam in it. "Sure!" Vexen nearly shouted. "If, you do something for me, Vexen." She curled that smile. "Anything!" He was starting to creep me out. "Kiss me." Ah, she wanted a kiss. "Wwhat? No!" As soon as that happened, Vexen left.

**Xemnas's P.O.V**

"Xigbar, I'm worried about Saix. He seems to be under Marluxia's control." Xiggy is the only person in my grade in my Prime Time that I hang out with. He's also the only person I open up to. "Relax Xem, he's more interested in my brother, Lexaeus. Well he looks like it." He's on his meds again.

**Xigbar's P.O.V**

"Xigbar, I'm worried about Saix. He seems to be under Marluxia's control." Well, he's serious. He usually calls me Xiggy, unless it's important and or serious. "Relax Xem, he's more interested in my brother, Lexaeus. Well he looks like it." I reply calmly. "How do you think Oyjai and Zynva are doing?" He asks me. "Good I bet" I say with a chuckle.

**Oyjai's P.O.V**

"Well, we've had three fights, five time outs each, there is glue in your hair, you've bitten Wakka and we're probably going to get a call home to mother." Man Zynva is so clueless. He looked at me weirdly. "Wut?" Zynva said with a tone of both surprise and anger. "We been bad, you got glew glew in your haiwr, you bit Mr Wakky, and Mwommy pwobably gonna be cwalled." I said, simplifying it for him. "Oooh, But Mr Wakky twied to get me to sweep." I just groaned.


	4. Chapter 3: Oh great, just great

The long forgotten story, Phantoms(cue the applause) is back! Note this takes place 4 months later. It's also very cold, winter.

* * *

><p>Roxas's P.O.V.<p>

"Sora, did you know all the classes got redone. Now it's you, me, Vexen, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Jennifer, Seifer, Fuu, Rai and a few others in Maleficent's class. Oh, and, they, uh, kinda merged our and Riku's classes. So now Zexion, Demyx, Lexaeus, Riku, Xion, Xaldin, Larxene and Marluxia are in our class. Oh and Ursula is now one of our teacher's, apparently she and Maleficent are co-working." I said. Sora looked like he had received the best news ever. "I can win Riku back! Yes!" Oh wow, here we go with his mild delusions. "No I am not having delusions Roxas, I am serious."


End file.
